Hubungan
by sehon-ey
Summary: Soal kuis Biologi Jimin itu : Hubungan antara tulang yang satu dengan yang lain di sebut. Tulang aja ada hubungan, masa kita engga, kak Yoongi? BL / MinGa / MinYoon


_Spesial ulang tahun jimin, tapi udah lewat /nangis/_

* * *

 **Hubungan**

Park Jimin x Min Yoongi

Humor

.

.

 _summary :_

 _Tulang aja ada hubungan. Masa kita engga, kak yoongi?_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _kuis Biologi_

 **.**

 **.**

Jimin memasuki kelas dengan bersiul-siul riang. _By the way_ – hari ini kan dia ulang tahun. Jadi harus senang kan? Bukannya mau sombong tapi pasti banyak sekali ucapan dan kado untuknya, _hell_ dia kan anak band sekolah. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengannya?

 _Tampan? Ceklis_

 _Mapan? Ceklis_

 _Pinter? Ceklis_

 _Tinggi? Coret–_ untuk ukuran cowo lumayan kok. Ya pokoknya tingginya layak untuk meluk kak Yoongi!

Ah, iya. Apa kabar ya kak Yoongi? Dia ngasih ucapan tidak ya? Atau mungkin kasih kado? Atau kasih kejelasan hubungan ini– _duh maklum digantungin terus nih._

Ketika Jimin berada di ambang kelas, kawan-kawannya mulai bersorak rame.

 _"Wah ada yang ultah nih!"_

 _"Pajak ultah dong woy!"_

 _"Woi bantet traktirannya soto sama jus alpukat ya!"_

 _"Weh gaya udah enam belas tahun."_

 _"Udah tua aja, tinggi kapan?"_

 _"Wes nambah tua nih."_

 _"Makan-makan bisa kali."_

Jimin hanya senyam-senyum sambil ngomong makasih kepada teman-temannya. "Malem datang aja ya ke rumah, buat pesta kok." katanya.

Iya, nanti malem mau buat pesta dong!

Kelas riuh membayangkan Jimin membuat pesta di rumahnya. Rumah Jimin itu gedongan bro, pasti meriah!

"Udah-udah. Mending belajar deh, nanti kan ada kuis biologi." kata Kyungsoo yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua kelas meleraikan keriuhan di kelas. Sontak isi kelas berhamburan menuju ke meja masing-masing mengeluarkan buku paket biologi mereka.

Semua sudah duduk di meja masing-masing dengan tenang sambil membaca buku. Tinggal menunggu pak Siwon masuk ke kelas dan memulai kuisnya.

Kalau Jimin santai aja, soalnya dia udah belajar dari semalam.

Terdengar pintu di ketuk, kemudian tampak pak Siwon menenteng tas nya dan beberapa buku paket biologi di kedua tangannya. Senyumannya yang ramah membuat suasana kelas menjadi nyaman.

"Siap untuk kuis?" tanya pak Siwon sambil meletakkan tas dan bukunya di atas meja. Para siswa dan siswi mengangguk– _kalaupun mereka bilang enggak juga akan tetap di laksanakan kuis hari ini._

Siwon mengeluarkan fotocopyan soal kuis kali ini Bab tentang sistem gerak manusia.

Soal di bagikan, dan ketika soal itu sampai ke tangan Jimin ia membacanya sekilas, kemudian bergumam ' _soalnya gampang kok,'_ bukannya seneng, malah teman-temannya tidak percaya– yaiyalah kan Jimin otaknya encer, dikasih soal kelas 12 dia juga bisa. Kalo yang otaknya padet kaya mereka, gimana?

Jimin menepuk punggung Jongin. "Pinjem pena."

"Kau sinting minjem pena sama aku, bro? Aku pena aja nyolong punya Kyungsoo." jawab Jongin menunjukkan pena kenko ditangannya masih penuh lagi isinya.

Jimin terkekeh. Ia menoleh ke samping ke arah Yeri. "Pinjem pena Yer," Yeri mendongak ke arahnya. "Males, nanti ilang." jawabnya lalu menunduk kembali.

 _Pelit banget buset_ pikir Jimin.

Siwon menuju ke arahnya. "Nih," gurunya itu memberikan pena di hadapan Jimin. "Lain kali ke sekolah jangan bawa diri aja, bawa pena juga."

Jimin ber haha-hehe kepada Siwon.

"Langsung kerjain ya, Jimin."

"Siap, pak!" Jimin membuat gerakkan menghormat. Kemudian ia membuka lembaran kuisnya.

Ia mulai membaca soal satu.

 _ **1\. Osteosit yang menyusun tulang keras terletak dalam suatu ruangan di sebut...**_

: lakuna

Gampang! Gumam Jimin lancar menjawabnya. Kemudian ia kembali membaca soal ke dua.

 _ **2\. Proses kimia yang terjadi pada saat otot dalam keadaan kontraksi adalah...**_

Jimin mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, Jimin?"

"Soal nomor dua, Pak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kan bisa dua proses, Pak. Jadi kita jawab berapa?"

"Satu saja." jawab Siwon.

Jimin mengangguk kemudian kembali menulis jawabannya.

: Kreatin fosfat + ADP – kreatin + ATP

Dan, ketika ia membaca soal nomor tiga. Jimin agak baper.

Agak sedih.

Bikin ingat nasibnya.

Nasibnya di gantuingin sama Yoongi, anak kelas 3 Ipa 1. Duh, sedihnya.

 _ **3\. Hubungan antara tulang yang satu dengan yang lain di sebut...**_

Tulang aja ada hubungan! Masa kita enggak, kak Yoongi? Erang Jimin dalam hati.

 _Tok tok tok_

Suara pintu di ketuk, kemudian seseorang lelaki masuk kedalam kelas ini dengan jas osis melekat di tubuhnya.

Jas osis? Berarti ada Yoongi dong? Dia kan ketua osis.

Namun, nyatanya cuman Byun Baekhyun. Kakak tingkatnya yang menjabat sebagai bendahara osis.

"Permisi, Pak. Ingin ada pengumuman sebentar." suara lembut milik Byun Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol menegakkan kepalanya. Jimin melempar tutup pena ke kepala Chanyeol. "Modus terus~" kata Jimin menaik-naikkan dagunya menunjuk Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh, kemudian melempar kembali tutup pena ke arah Jimin. "Rezeki pagi, bro. Nikmati yuk~"

Mereka berdua terbahak-bahak. Ketika, mereka lagi asik terbahak-bahak terdengar suara derap kaki masuk kedalam kelas.

"Pagi, Pak." katanya dengan ramah menyapa Siwon.

Suara itu membuat Jimin langsung menoleh kedepan. Suara masa depannya, suara gebetannya. Pujaan hatinya.

"Oke, sebelumnya maaf mengganggu waktu kuis kalian." Yoongi mulai berbicara. "Berhubungan dengan akan ada study tour dari Jepang ke sekolah kita. Kita akan mengadakan festival penyambutan, jika dari kelas ini ingin menampilkan sesuatu bisa bilang dengan Kak Baekhyun. Nanti, dia yang akan catat." jelas Yoongi. "Dan, juga. Jimin dan Park Chanyeol– kalian tetap harus tampil bersama band sekolah. Jadi walaupun Jimin dan Park Chanyeol akan tampil, tapi tetap kelas ini di harapkan menampilkan sesuatu." tambah Yoongi lagi.

"Kak," Jimin mengangkat tangannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Kakak tau tidak kalau hari ini aku ulang tahun?" tanya Jimin.

 _Kok jadi melenceng ke arah situ?_ Pikir Yoongi. Kemudian ia mengangguk, _yaiyalah tau. Sekolah heboh gara-gara Jimin ultah._ "Tau, terus?"

"Tidak mau ngucapin?"

Yoongi mendengus. "Hbd." jawabnya singkat tidak tertarik.

Jimin tersenyum. "Aduh manisnya~ di ucapin di depan kelas~"

Baekhyun menahan tawanya setengah mati.

"Terus tidak mau kasih kado?" tanyanya lagi ketika tidak mendapat jawaban atau sekedar amukan lagi dari Yoongi.

"Tidak ada uang."

Jimin tersenyum. "Tidak papa kok, kak Yoongi tidak ngasih kado. Asal ngasih kejelasan hubungan kita."

 ** _JDER._**

 ** _APA-APAAIN ITU?_**

 ** _BOCAH INI GILA YA?_**

 ** _MAU MATI?_**

 ** _SEDENG!_**

Seluruh kelas riuh terbahak-bahak. Siwon bukannya menyuruh anak-anaknya diam, malah asik menonton mereka dan terkekeh.

Yoongi menahan setengah mati umpatan dan kata kasar yang akan ia keluarkan. Kalau saja tidak ada guru, habis sudah Jimin ia umpati dengan kata-kata judesnya.

"Di soal 3 kuis Biologi. _**Hubungan antara tulang yang satu dengan yang lain di sebut.**_ _Tulang aja ada hubungannya, masa kita engga_?"

 _Astaga bisa gitu?_

 _Emang ini bocah!_

"Begini ya, Jimin. Belajar aja yang bener, terus udah sukses baru ngomongin hubungan pacar-pacaran gitu."

"Yah digantungin lagi?" keluh Jimin.

"Sukses dulu baru deketin kak Yoongi ya Jimin." kata Baekhyun dengan terkikik. "Kakak ini suka kamu juga kok–" mulut Baekhyun langsung di bekap oleh Yoongi.

Astaga! Mau di tarok mana mukanya? Aduh! Jimin senyum-senyum lagi!

"Ah, seperti sudah dulu ya. Kalau begitu kami pamit ya, pak." ijinnya kepada Siwon. _Astaga dia sangat malu kali, hari ini. Awas kau Baekhyun._ Bukannya takut karna tatapan mata Yoongi, Baekhyun malah terkekeh.

"Kalau nanti udah sukses, aku langsung nikahin kakak ya?" teriak Jimin ketika Yoongi menggeret Baekhyun keluar.

Yoongi mendengus. _Memang bocah gil_ a keluhnya dalam hati. Tapi, bukannya menjudesi Jimin dengan kata-kata yang kasar, malah sebuah kalimat yang membuat Jimin merasa ini kado dan hari terbaik di dunia. _**"Iya,**_ " jawab Yoongi melirik ke arahnya Jimin. **_"Aku tunggu."_** kemudian ia menarik Baekhyun keluar dengan buru-buru.

Rasanya Jimin pengen cepet-cepet sukses deh.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _End!_

 _kkeut!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

HBD JIMIN KESAYANGAN SEMUA DAN TERUTAMA KESAYANGAN YOONGI.

Btw, ga ada niatan mau buat spesial ulatah gini. Karna ga ada ide, tapi tadi pas uts Bio malah kepikiran buat ini.

Soalnya memang tentang hubungan tulang, kan aku jadi baper wkwkwk.

Semoga ga bosan ya, liat cerita aku mulu ehehehehehe.

 _ **Kalau suka boleh kali review, fav atau follow ya? /peluk/**_


End file.
